1. Technical Field
The present invention relates to a display device.
2. Description of the Related Art
There has recently been an increasing demand for display devices designed for mobile apparatuses and the like, such as mobile phones and electronic paper. Each pixel in a display device includes a plurality of sub-pixels that emit light of respective colors. The sub-pixels in the display device are turned on and off to display various colors on the pixel. For example, a pixel includes sub-pixels of three different colors and the same shape, and the sub-pixels are arrayed in three columns. In such a sub-pixel array, an increase in the pixel density may possibly reduce an aperture ratio.
In the publicly-known technology of a display device, a pixel includes sub-pixels of three different colors and different shapes, and the sub-pixels are arrayed in two columns. In such a sub-pixel array, an increase in the pixel density hardly reduces the aperture ratio. The balance of colors, however, may possibly be lost because of the different shapes of the sub-pixels.